En mi cabeza
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: “Todos creen que no hay nada en mi cabeza, que solo hay aire allí. Pero eso no es verdad.” La vida desde el punto de vista de 2D.


**En mi cabeza**

"Todos creen que no hay nada en mi cabeza, que solo hay aire allí. Pero eso no es verdad." La vida desde el punto de vista de 2D.

2D POV

Ya esta amaneciendo. El caprichoso sol decidió que es hora de levantarse. Los rayos de luz dándome directamente en el rostro. Y yo con otro maldito dolor de cabeza. Me incorporo en la cama y me desperezo un poco.

Observo mi cuarto, no esta tan destrozado pero tan poco muy limpio, esta justo a la mitad, al igual que yo. Coloco mi pie derecho en el suelo y luego el izquierdo con la intención de comenzar la misma rutina de todas las mañanas.

Voy al baño a tomar una ducha, la calidez del agua hace que mi migraña se pase un poco, ya estoy acostumbrado a ella, puedo soportarla un rato mas.

Luego me seco y voy en busca de ropa. Me decido por un pantalón azul y una camisa violeta de mangas azules, mi favorita... ah si! No puedo olvidar mis pies, así que busco mis botas negras. Revuelvo por todos lados hasta que me acuerdo que están debajo de la cama.

Meto mi brazo y saco una, la otra esta hasta el fondo, alargo mi brazo y la tomo, me apresuro en salir causando que me de un golpe en la nuca. -Auch!... mierda!...- me siento y me masajeo los lados de mi cabeza.

Me quedo mirando la nada por un rato, suspiro. Ya pasa... ya pasa... mi cabeza retumba como si estuviera latiendo. Me pongo las botas y vuelvo al baño a tomar mis medicamentos y pastillas para la migraña. Las trago de una vez sin agua.

Salgo de mi cuarto y voy a la cocina del estudio. Camino lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo, aun es temprano. Paso por los corredores que ya hace tiempo e recorrido. Las pastillas están haciendo efecto, la migraña se va, mas adelante seguramente volverá, pero ahora me contento con disfrutar de su ausencia.

Estoy frente a la puerta de la cocina, puedo oír algunos ruidos, y entro. Una pequeña figura estar sentada en la mesa, la linda de Noodle disfruta de su chocolate caliente y unas panquecas. –Buenos días 2D-san- me dice con una sonrisa al verme entrar. Ella siempre tan atenta, sonrió.- Buenos días amor-contesto.

-Buen día D- Russel ahora me saluda con su familiar acento americano.-Por que tardaste tanto? Hasta Murdoc termino de desayunar.-

-Eh... pero si apenas son...- miro mi reloj- ...las 12.34 - Wow tan despacio camine? - No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde jajaja-me rió un poco de nerviosismo.

Russel me devuelve la sonrisa.- Esta bien D te guarde algo para que comas.-Y me pone esa mirada...

La ignoro y me siento a desayunar.

Luego de comer me siento en el sofá de la sala a ver tele. Hoy no hay mucho que hacer y por lo que estoy viendo tampoco en la tele.

Conecto los videojuegos y pongo el de MortalCombat. Lo puse en el nivel mas difícil, me quedo un rato así jugando hasta que llega Murdoc. Solo lleva un pantalón, no tiene camiseta como siempre.-Hey Muds como estas?- pregunto alegremente, aunque se que eso lo fastidia mas.

-Bien... por que preguntas adefesio?- Siempre me llama así, o sino dolor de cabeza, o el cara de idiota, cretino, etc. No me molesta la verdad, creo incluso su manera de mostrarme su afecto.

-Por nada solo curiosidad ¿quieres jugar?-pregunto, no espero que acepte pero da lo mismo.

-mmmhhh... – no contesta, gruñe, y se sienta a mi lado tomando el otro control. El escoge el personaje de Reptil, yo elijo a sub-cero, me gusta ese personaje, no esta de un lado ni del otro.

Nos pasamos horas jugando, bastante parejo pero en las ultimas peleas las gane yo. Escucho pasos a mis espaldas.

-Wow 2D-san es muy bueno, como quisiera ser así.-Noodle se apoya en el sofá observándonos jugar.

-Para eso tendrías que practicar muuuucho tiempo.- Russel dice, no me gusto ese comentario pero me concentro en la pantalla. Pronto doy el golpe final y gano de nuevo. Murdoc se levanta repentinamente y arroja el mando al suelo.

-Ya estoy arto!-dice algo furioso- El jodido control esta dañado!

-Siempre dices eso-le digo la verdad.

-Entonces tu haces trampa!

-No es cierto!- me defiendo, yo nunca hago trampa.

-Cálmate Murdoc- Russel interviene- solo es un juego no es para que te pongas así.

-Ha claro tu defiéndelo nomás. Si sabes que tengo razón.

-Pero que estas diciendo?

-Digo que el idiota tiene que hacer trampa para poder sobresalir en algo.

-A si, entonces tu tienes que ser el señor perfecto, el mejor en todo y los demás solo alabar tu grandiosidad, verdad?

-Por favor chicos, pelear no sirve de nada- Noodle se mete en la discusión.

Ahora todos riñen, dejándome de lado. Como si fuera un niño que no entiende conversaciones de adultos. Siempre es igual... no me gusta, siento la desesperación y la ira dentro de mi. Cierro mis ojos y los puños fuertemente hasta que ya no aguanto mas...

-BASTA!

Se hace silencio y las miradas caen sobre mi.- Solo... solo es un juego ¿no?... a-además Murdoc tiene razón el control de andar mal... ya compraremos uno nuevo...

Ninguno dice nada, en sus caras esa mirada, como odio esa mirada, llena de lastima de piedad "_pobrecito el no entiende" "es tan tonto como un perro" "no es su culpa ser como es"_ me dan ganas de decirles, de gritarles, que se vaya al diablo... en lugar de eso me limito a sonreír y decir: -Pues si ya no hay problema, me voy.

Salgo rápidamente de allí antes de que alguno tenga la oportunidad de decir algo. Camino rumbo a mi habitación, pero no quiero que los demás me encuentren. Así que me voy al techo de los estudios Kong.

Salgo de ascensor y voy a apoyarme en el borde. Contemplo como se empieza a poner el sol. Suelto un gran suspiro. "Hoy no fue mi día" pienso, como odio que se pongan a discutir de mi, que me traten como un niño.

Se perfectamente que mi cabeza no anda bien, que no soy tan inteligente como debería ser, que soy un retrasado mental, que soy deficiente, un idiota, un cretino... un medio-zombie.

Busco en mi bolsillo, saco un cigarrillo y lo prendo, hay un poco de brisa que me relaja.

Y lo peor de todo es ser consiente de eso, seria mas fácil si no. Siempre me han tratado de esta manera, mis amigos, mis fans, incluso aun desde antes de unirme a la banda por el echo de ser atractivo, no es por vanidad pero si soy bien parecido.

Pero no es su culpa, el echo de tratar con personas como yo los hace sentirse superiores. No se dan cuenta que a veces nos lastiman, que nos hacen sentir inútiles, menospreciados. "No, no es su culpa, no pueden evitarlo" ese pensamiento me consuela.

Aunque mis amigos me traten así no se dan cuenta, son humanos y no son perfectos. Debo ser tolerante. No diré nada después de todo tengo mi orgullo, mi dignidad, no permitiré que nadie sepa como me siento, seguiré fingiendo que nada pasa.

Aunque sea un cretino, no seré débil. Nunca. Seguiré adelante.

Cuando termino mi cigarrillo lo aplasto contra la pared. El sol ya se ha ido por el horizonte dejando al cielo negro con sus estrellas. Comienza a hacer frió y los zombies en el cementerio pronto se levantaran.

Voy al ascensor y aprieto el botón para bajar. Quizás la discusión haya sido olvidada quizás no, no importa. Voy a la cocina, como no hay nadie seguro estarán en la sala. Cuando llego siento un agradable olor a comida.

Esta noche cenaremos pizza.

**Publicado el 06-06-06**

Así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños Murdoc! 


End file.
